The Stellar Maiden
by M. Kurokawa
Summary: Mizuki, a Celestial wizard, is being chased by people who want her power. She comes across the wizard guild Fairy Tail. She joins, but what will her arrival bring?
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you guys will like it. This is an OC fanfic, btw so the POV will mostly be coming from my character. Sorry if you don't like it. The Fairy Tail characters will appear in chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Prologue

OC P.O.V

I ran in the darkness of the night, with the clouds covering the moon which left me with no light. I stumbled through the trees and mud. I could hear shouts somewhere behind me "Catch her! She's getting away!" I was exhausted, and I don't think I would have been able to put up much of a fight. I ran through the trees and found myself at a clearing. Three cloaked figures were already standing in the center, but they hadn't seen me yet.

_Maybe they won't see me. What am I thinking? Of course they'll see me. Damn, do I have enough power left to fight them?_

My hand instinctively went to the keys around my neck. The three figures finally noticed my presence and one of them said "Found you! There's nowhere left for you to run." In a woman's voice

"Why do you keep chasing me?"

_They've been after me for two weeks already, and I am tired of them. They're so annoying._

A different one, this time it was a deeper voice "We only want your power."

"Just come with us, extracting magic power is harmless."

"Do you think I'm stupid? And even if I was considering going with you, what would I even get out of it?"

"The Celestial Order is prepared to give you one million jewels if you come with us peacefully."

"There is no chance I'll ever let you take my magic away. If you really want it, you'll have to fight me for it!"

_I doubt they could win; most members of the Order were weak anyway._

Even though I could not see his face I could hear the evil smile on his face when he said "Just what I wanted to hear. It would have been boring without a fight."

I sensed something rushing towards my right side, a lance, so I jumped forward and ran to where the woman's voice had come from and tried to kick her. She dodged quickly as a sword appeared in her hands.

_So she uses requip magic, but she doesn't seem that strong. _

She slashed down at me from behind, but I flipped backwards, landed behind her and kicked her back. She was knocked back into the third cloaked figure and they both fell down. They sat up, but before they could react I rushed over to them, punched the woman in the gut and kneed the third figure's head. They were knocked out. An evil sounding laugh came from behind me.

_I almost forgot about him, but just beating those two drained most of my energy. Well, if he's like those two he will be easy to beat._

"My assistants were weak, I know, but I am nothing like them."

A shadow rushed towards me as I charged forward. I collided with it and it knocked me back. I charged again and this time, I managed to get close to the man and punched him in the face. He was forced backwards but was still standing.

"You know you will never be able to beat me, we have been chasing you for weeks already and you have not been able to rest for long. Besides, most of your power has been used up just summoning spirits for fighting the foot soldiers."

"Maybe you're right, but I can still fight."

I rushed forward a third time, but as I got closer I sensed a shadow behind me moments too late and it grabbed me and slammed me into the ground, creating spirals of deep cracks. I tried to get up, but I knew it was too late, I didn't have enough power to summon any of my spirits and I was in a weak condition.

"Hmm, I would have expected more of a fight, but it's still more fun to see you hurt."

"Damn it…" The world was fading away from me. I saw a flash of bright light next to me just before I blacked out.

Normal P.O.V

In the forest a flash of light appeared, but as quickly as it came it was gone and was replaced with a slim, girl who had dark blue hair, sea-green eyes and was wearing a blue dress. She looked to her left and saw her key owner lying on the ground. She looked around and quickly found the person who did that to her.

"I won't forgive you for hurting her! I'm going to get revenge!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" The cloaked man said with a smirk on his face

"Like this!"

She quickly brought out her two pearl white daggers and jumped towards the cloaked man. She brought her daggers down but they met with a shadow. The shadow pushed her back and almost hit her, but she was too quick for it. She ran to the man and was successful in her attack as she cut his arm with her dagger. She almost cheered until the shadow slammed into her. She tumbled backwards but stopped herself and stood up. She smiled

"It's over now!" She called out to him cheerfully

"What are you talking about?" The man asked, but instantly the girl lunged at him and scathed his cheek this time. She kicked him against a tree. One of the man's shadows landed a blow on her. But she just got back up again. It continued for a while until the man started to feel dizzy. The girl noticed he was getting sluggish.

"Finally, you're now feeling the effects!" A look of confusion appeared on his face.

"What does that mean?" He asked, all the while getting dizzier

"Remember when I cut you with my daggers? I spread fugu poison on the tips. It takes around thirty minutes until it takes effect."

"You bi-"

"Now, now, that language is inappropriate. Besides, there's no need to get angry. There's a possibility you won't die. You will most likely just become paralyzed."

"Mmmm uurggh" The man said, trying to speak

"See? You are paralyzed now." She said smugly.

The man had lost all feeling in his body, and he didn't even know if he would die. The blue haired girl now focused her attention to the girl on the ground. She gently lifted her up and walked away…

…She had reached a big city full of glittering lights. She would have enjoyed looking at them, but now was not the time. A huge sign had the word MAGNOLIA on it. "So I'm in Magnolia? This is where the wizard guild Fairy Tail is right?" She carried her key owner down but felt strange. "I need to hurry up; I don't think I can stay here any longer." She ran looking all over for the guild until she came across a huge castle-like building with the words Fairy Tail across it.

"Few, I made it just in time. But it's closed for the night." The girl was feeling weaker and weaker. "I'll have to leave her here for now. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to her. Sorry, Mizuki."

In another flash of light, the blue haired girl disappeared.

**So what did you think? Please review, I need to know what I should change or fix to make it better, especially the fight scenes. Thanks for reading! **

**Fugu-puffer fish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 is here! Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter turns out good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Mirajane walked down the street, humming cheerfully. Elfman had said he would catch up later. She was a block away from the guild until she spotted a girl lying on the ground in front of the guild. She was covered with bruises and small cuts. It didn't look like she was moving. Mirajane rushed to the girl's side and put her fingers on the girl's wrist.

_Good, her heart's still beating._

She pulled out her keys and opened the doors of the guild and managed to half drag, half carry the girl inside. She quickly put the girl on the table and turned on the lights. She then went into the infirmary and prepared a bed. She heard a voice from the front "Mira-nee, where are you? And who is this girl?" Mirajane walked back to the front where Elfman was.

"I don't know, she was passed out in front. Can you help me carry her to the infirmary?"

"Sure nee-chan."

With Elfman's help they brought the girl to the infirmary and put her in the bed Mirajane prepared.

"Elfman, I'll bandage her injuries, so you can go now." He simply nodded and left the room. As Mirajane bandaged the girl's cuts and cleaned them, so as not to get an infection, she noticed the keys attached to the girl's neck on a silver chain. There were four silver keys and one golden key in between the silver keys. _She must be a Celestial wizard, like Lucy._ She finished treating her and made sure she was comfortable. She left the room and quietly closed the door. As she left the room loud noises could be heard.

_Looks like some people are already here. They're probably waiting for drinks. But I should tell master about her._

Makarov was sitting on the counter at the bar and was chugging a mug of beer. So was everyone else. _They must have served themselves when I wasn't here. _

"Master!" Mirajane called out

"Hello! What do you want?" Makarov cheeks were already a light pink color

"I found a girl in front of the guild, she's injured, but I bandaged her wounds already. After she wakes up, I was wondering what we should do with her."

"Hmmm… "

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"Well! I'm sure you can handle it by yourself!"

"Master! "

"Just get some of the others to help you and see if you can help her."

"Okay!" Mirajane went behind the counter and started to do her daily duties, worries already forgotten. She wiped the counter clean with a washcloth. After just a few minutes the doors slammed open and then Fairy Tail's strongest team appeared.

"WE'RE BACK FROM THE MISSION!" Natsu yells

"Shut up idiot, you're way too loud."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, DROOPY EYES!"

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mirajane says, ignoring the mood

Natsu and Gray begin fighting, which led to almost everyone else there joining in.

"We just came back and they're at it already." Lucy sighs setting herself down on a stool at the counter

"Yeah, I think they fight too much." Wendy adds

"Who's fighting again? NATSU! GRAY!" Erza says as a dark, black aura surrounds the she-demon

"We just got back after a tiring mission, can't you stop fighting for five minutes?"

"Eep!" Natsu and Gray exclaim, scared out of their minds

Erza started ruthlessly beating them. Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Panther Lily all sweat drop. After the beating,

"You've learned your lessons, right?" Erza asks, still surrounded by a black aura

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray say simultaneously

"You're all so lively today!" Mirajane says, again ignoring the mood

"Mira, I wouldn't call it lively…" Lucy says to her friend who doesn't quite understand how to read moods

Natsu begins to sniff the air as he smells something unfamiliar to him.

"Hmmm? I smell someone…"

"Of course dumbass, there's like, one hundred people in here." Gray says

"Grrr, I know that already! I meant that I smell someone different!"

"Aye sir! Remember Natsu has a really good nose!" Happy helpfully adds

"Oh!" Mirajane exclaims

"I found someone!"

"What does that mean?" Erza asks curiously

"I'll show you."

"Okay." The team was curious to see who it was that Mirajane had found.

She leads them to the infirmary, quietly opens the door and steps inside with the others following behind.

Mizuki's P.O.V

The moment I was just barely half-awake, I felt a terrible pain in my head which actually helped to wake me up a bit. I stayed still, waiting until the pain was gone. After it disappeared, I noticed how soft and warm the bed was- WTF!

_Why am I resting on a soft, warm bed and how did I get here?_

My memories of the past night had been forgotten, but they came flooding back.

_First, I was running from the psychotic fan club, and then I fought and was beaten by the weird cloaked man! Oh Shit! Where am I?_

I reached for the chain around my neck and fortunately found that my keys were still there. I tried to calm myself down and decided to investigate. I looked around and found myself in a wooden room with a bare bedside table to my right and a window to my left. There were white curtains to hide the other half of the room. I noticed there were bandages on all my wounds and that the room smelled like rubbing alcohol. I tried to get up quickly but my body ached. Still, I dragged myself up and silently limped past the curtains, to the door and opened it a crack. From there I heard loud shouts and lots of people talking.

_Did they capture me? There are a lot of people in the fan club. No… they wouldn't have the decency to bandage me and put me in a bed. Perhaps, they're tricking me so I won't fight back or try to escape. _

I heard a group of footsteps coming my way, but still far away enough for me to pretend I was still asleep. So I closed the door, climbed back in bed and tried to mimic the way the bed sheet was originally covering me. The footsteps were about fifteen feet away from the door. I waited and then, they were right behind the door. I shut my eyes closed. The knob turns and the door creaks open. Several people walk into the room. Someone pushes the separation curtains apart.

I hear a sharp, commanding woman's voice "Mirajane, who is she?"

Another, more cheery voice, presumably Mirajane "I'm not sure who, but Master told me to help her anyway I can."

"So you just took her in without wondering if she was a suspicious person who just happened to faint in front of our guild?" This time, a girly voice asked

"You have a point. But, well, I couldn't leave her there."

Now I hear a loud, slightly annoying man's voice "She's definitely the cause of what I smelled before. "

An extremely high pitched voice responded "Aye sir!"

_What the fuck does that mean? Do I stink?_

"Is she a mage? Did you tell Master?"

"Yes Gray, he told me to take care of her. Oh yeah! Lucy!"

"What?' the girly voice asked in response, now supposedly Lucy

"She's a Celestial wizard! I saw her keys earlier."

"Ehh? I want to meet her. I wonder what spirits she has."

"You'll have to talk with her later; she's still resting so let's leave for now."

The door closes and the footfalls slowly faded away. I sat up and wondered about what to do.

_It doesn't sound like they intend to hurt me, yet. But for now I'm safe. So I might as well steal back the hours of sleep the order took. But I still don't quite trust them yet…_

I drifted off to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy sat at the bar on a stool. Lucy wished she had, had a chance to see what the girl's keys were. She hadn't met any good Celestial mages other than her mother. Oh well. She would be able to meet her later.

"I need money for rent." Lucy sighed

"But didn't you just return from a job today?" Mirajane asked

"Yeah, but after defeating the monsters from destroying the town, it turns out Natsu destroyed six homes and half of the public school. So we gave most of the reward to the town for repairs."

"Cheer up Lucy; you know you always manage in the end."

The day passes on uneventfully, until Wendy, Charle and Erza walk up to Lucy, Erza eating strawberry cake.

"Do you think she's awake now? She's been sleeping for most of the day." Wendy said

"We could visit her now." Erza said with a mouth full of cake

"Oh, you're right." Lucy was really excited to meet her

Erza finishes her cake, then disposed of the plate. They walked to the infirmary and stepped to the (Still) sleeping girl's bed.

"It seems she is still sleeping." Erza said, stating the obvious

"She looks so peaceful."

"She does look peaceful, Wendy. But what could have happened to her to make her sleep for so long?" Lucy asked curiously. Lucy hadn't really looked at her before, but her face was pretty. She had long black hair darker than Gray's, and was wearing an off the shoulder blue t-shirt with a black tank top underneath. She was slim and the rest of her was hidden by the bed sheet.

"Lucy, don't you have a Celestial spirit that knows everything about spirits and their owners?"

"Oh! I forgot about him. But I don't want to pry."

Lucy looked at the girl, and her gate keys caught her eyes, so she bent over the bed to take a closer look. She couldn't quite see the symbol on the gold key and reached her hand out to hold it. A bright light appeared, but disappeared and in place of it a dark blue haired girl. Her eyes were a captivating sea-green which was complimented by her blue dress. To Lucy she looked gentle and kind. But that was all forgotten when she slapped Lucy's hand away from the key and said

"Are you stupid? You're a Celestial mage right?"

"Yeah…" Lucy answered a bit shocked

"I'm sure you don't want other people touching your keys right? So don't touch hers!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

In an authoritative tone Erza questioned the stranger

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Umm, Erza? I think she's the girl's spirit. I could sense Celestial magic."

"Really? Then what is her name?" Erza asked and gestured to the girl in the bed

"Ask her yourself." She replied stubbornly

The girl stirred and they each turned their heads, her eyes fluttered open revealing cobalt blue eyes.

**So what'd you think? Did I get their personality right? Please review! Chapter 2 is coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took me a while to finally update. This is where Mizuki meets the rest of Fairy Tail. Thanks For reading!**

Chapter 2

Mizuki P.O.V

I woke up, expecting the room to be empty but instead, I found eight pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Where am I?" I tried to sound panicky, because that's how any normal person would react. (Any normal person who hasn't been pretending to be asleep to listen to their conversation) A similar dark blue haired girl jumped on the bed and hugged me

"Mizuki! You're okay! I'm sorry but I couldn't stay much longer and I heard about a guild called Fairy Tail from Leo that's in Magnolia. So I brought you here."

"Leo?" a voice to my left asked but was ignored

"So you brought me here? It's okay; I can't blame you for not being able to stay longer." I smiled; thankful she brought me somewhere where there was a warm bed.

"So your name is Mizuki? Don't worry, you are safe here." The same commanding voice I heard before came from a red haired woman with warm dark brown eyes wearing armor.

"Who are you people?"

Next, a blonde girl with chocolate colored eyes said to me

"You're in the infirmary of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy and I'm also a Celestial mage." She was the girly voiced one I heard before.

_Fairy Tail? I think I've heard of them. _My eyes drifted to the keys hanging on her waist where it was also accompanied by a leather whip.

_Whoa! She has a lot of gold keys. But her eyes remind me too much of chocolate. Now I'm feeling hungry..._

"Don't you have a last name?"

"…Heartfilia."

"I am Erza Scarlet."

_Her last name matches her hair._

"Hi! I'm Wendy Marvell." a small blue haired girl smiled at me

"And my name is Charle."

"Who said that?" I hadn't seen any of them open their mouth.

"I am down here."

I looked where the voice came from and found a white talking cat wearing clothes.

_?_

"You can talk? But you're a cat!"

"Of course. But I am a different, rare type of cat called an Exceed."

"Exceed? I've never heard of it before."

"Well there's a place called Edo-" Wendy tried to explain

"That story can wait. For now, we should get her something to eat." Erza cut in

"Your right, Erza. Sorry, you must be starved since you've probably had nothing to eat for a day." Lucy said

I was about to answer but my stomach growled in response.

"Yep. You're definitely hungry." They started to walk out of the room but they stopped as if they all remembered something .

"Wait. First who is this?" Erza asked pointing to the girl who stood quietly, just listening to the conversation. Lucy was also curious to see who she was and stared at me.

"Oh. That's my friend and Spirit, Pisces." I answered

"Pisces? That explains why she knows Loke." Lucy looked happy as if she found an answer to a question she was desperate to know.

"But you can also come here without being summoned?" Lucy asked directing the question to Pisces

Pisces grinned and said "Yeah, I just came to make sure Mizuki was alright. I did that and you know who I am now. So, I'm going to leave. See you later!"

In a flash she disappeared before I or anyone else could protest.

Lucy looked somewhat confused but decided to ignore it.

"That was weird, so she's just going to leave you with us? Whatever. Let's get you some food." Again directing her attention to me

"Yeah, lead the way."

They moved so I had space to get out of bed. They gestured for me to follow them so I did and found out the guild was gigantic. It also had a strong smell of beer and many people crowded up the place. There were stone walls, tapestries displaying the Fairy Tail mark and a lot of members filling up chairs and tables who were all laughing and having a good time. As we walked in none of them seemed to notice there was a new person there. Lucy led me to a bar where a silver haired girl with blue eyes was busy cleaning glass mugs. She looked up as we sat down on the wooden stools spread out before to counter.

"Ah! So she's awake." The cheery voiced one, I figured her to be Mirajane.

"Yeah, we went to check on her and after sleeping most of the day, she's hungry. Her name is Mizuki." Erza said

"I'll prepare something for you then, what do you want? We have salad, sandwiches, meat, fish and-"

"No fish? Why?" She asked

"Did someone say fish!" I heard a squeaky voice behind me

I swiveled my head towards the voice and saw yet another talking cat. Except this time it was blue and the only thing it was wearing was a green backpack. _Probably an Exceed, like Charle. _Behind the cat was a guy with pink, spiky hair wearing a scaly, white scarf.

"Those two are Happy and Natsu Dragneel." Erza said taking a bite out of a slice of cake that was not there before.

"So you're the girl, right?" Natsu asked with a grin

"Yeah, I'm Mizuki Celestima." I returned his grin with a smile.

"Anyway, what did you want to eat?" Mirajane asked again as Natsu sat down with Happy.

"I'll just take a chicken salad."

"Ok, coming right up!"

"Why don't you like fish?" Happy asked me looking extremely disappointed

"Um… It's because I just don't like the taste-"

"FISH IS DELICIOUS! WHY DON'T YOU LIKE IT?" He interrupted me with a disgusted look on his face

"Happy is very serious about his fish." Erza commented

"I also can't eat fish because Pisces won't let me. All fish are like her friends. She thinks it's barbaric if you like eating fish."

"I'm barbaric?" Happy looked shocked

"She's Pisces the Fish right? Shouldn't she look more like a fish?" Lucy met her earlier, and it was true she looked a lot like a human.

"But Pisces does have gills on her neck. So she isn't completely normal. I can also summon her anywhere; it doesn't need to be in water."

"She has gills? I didn't notice them. But I have to be near water to summon Aquarius. She's powerful but she hates me. She even washes me away in her attacks sometimes."

I laughed at that, they weren't allowed to attack their key owners, but Aquarius did it anyway. _Aquarius is a little bitter sometimes. But I wonder why she hates Lucy, perhaps she's annoying?_

"I can't believe she would do that! She would only do that to someone annoying."

"Ha ha! Lucy's annoying!" Natsu laughed with a huge grin on his face

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed

"Hey! I'm not annoying! Wait, Mizuki, you sound like you know her."

_Uh oh, I can't let myself slip up again. _

"Um, well Pisces talks about her sometimes; mostly to complain about her so even I feel like I know her." I tried to sound as convincing as I could. Luckily, I think she believed me

"So what are the other keys do you have, Lucy? You have a lot of gold keys. " I quickly changed the subject. Lucy looked sort of happy as she talked about them. She had Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, Virgo, Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, and Sagittarius. Her silver keys were Lyra, Nikola, Horologium, Crux, and Caelum. She had nine gold keys and five silver keys; fourteen keys in total. When comparing her collection to mine, it was like comparing the ocean to a river.

"What silver keys do you have?" She looked genuinely interested, so I told her.

"I have Lupus, the Wolf. He comes in the form of a large, white wolf. He helps me mainly in attacks." I pointed to a silver key to the right of Pisces' key on my necklace. I then pointed to the one next to it.

"This is Monoceros, the Unicorn. She's not all white but actually is a strawberry roan. Her horn has healing properties, and can probably heal any type of poison." I then pointed to a silver key left of Pisces'.

"This is Aquila, the Eagle. He is a large brown eagle. He also has offensive magic and lets me ride on his back for traveling."

"Wow. You have a lot of animal Spirits. So is the next one also one?" Now that she mentioned it, I did have a lot of animal Spirits.

"No, my last one is actually Scutum, the Shield. The name is self-explanatory. Other than being a shield himself he can create shields or barriers around anyone else, too." Lucy stayed silent and had a conflicted look on her face. Neither of us talked for a while making the situation more than a little awkward.

"What do you think of your Spirits?" She asked me after a few minutes

"What do you mean?" I was confused, was she asking me if I didn't like their personalities?

"I mean, do you think of them as tools, or friends?"

Oh. "I've been with them for a long time and I basically grew up around Celestial Spirits. So they're more than friends. I think of them as my whole family. I met Pisces when I was three and she's like a sister to me. I later met Lupus and Monoceros when I was five and when I was six I met Aquila. Finally when I was seven I met Scutum. I've been surrounded by Spirits for as long as I can remember, and there's absolutely no way any of them could ever be tools to me."

Lucy smiled at my response and said

"My mom was the person who first introduced me to Spirits when I was eight. She always taught me to treat them as friends. I'm glad you think the same way."

"Mizuki. I've brought your salad and some water." She smiled warmly and placed the food on the counter. Now that the food was right in front of me I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. I reached for the bowl and started eating. After about five minutes I was done and gulped down the water. Lucy had left to look for a job with Natsu and Happy. Wendy and Charle had probably left while me and Lucy was talking. Mirajane took the bowl and glass to clean. Erza, to me had eaten way too many slices of cake because she neatly stacked another plate on a pile that reached a foot high. I was sure that wasn't good for her health. Mirajane took the plates in her hands and carried them away. Erza stood up and walked over to me.

"I need to ask you some questions. As you know, Mira found you in front here covered in small wounds. And Pisces brought you here?" Her tone became serious and business-like and I saw her use Requip magic to change her outfit. She was wearing a business suit, had her hair in a long braid and was wearing glasses. She was holding a clipboard and pencil.

I simply nodded in response. The interrogation had begun. Why she needed the info, I didn't know but I answered anyway.

"What is your full name?"

"Mizuki Celestima." She started writing it down.

"Where are you from?" I hesitated, not knowing how to answer that.

"I don't really know. I don't have any memories before I was three. I also don't know anything about my parents."

"How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I turned fifteen on March 6th."

"Where have you been living?"

"I mostly just travel, and I work part-time in some places to get money for food."

"So it's true, you're not a member of any other guild. How did you get your injuries?"

"I was being chased by some people who wanted something from me." Of course I didn't tell her the whole truth, but it still wasn't a lie.

"So you were going to be robbed? By who?"

"I don't know. They probably weren't anyone famous anyway. I think they just wanted money." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"Okay. There are no more questions." She scribbles some more on the clipboard and change into what she was wearing before, armor, a navy blue skirt and black boots.

"So there's nothing we can help you with?"

"No, you guys have helped me enough. Thank you." I got up and turned to leave but Erza stopped me.

"If you want you could join Fairy Tail. You could find a permanent residence and you could go on jobs."

_Join Fairy Tail? This guild sounds fun and all, but what if I become really close friends with them and drag them into the Celestial Order business. I could be putting them in danger. But the fan club would probably be too scared to go against me once they learn I'm in Fairy Tail .Beside, as long as I don't tell anyone they'll all be safe._

"Ok, I'll join."

Mirajane heard me say that I would join and brought out a stamp.

"What color?"

"Dark blue." Blue was my favorite color. I then pointed to a spot under my right collarbone. Mirajane placed the stamp there and created the mark of Fairy Tail. Lucy, Natsu and Happy came over and saw the mark I just got and said simultaneously

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Mizuki!"

**Please review! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll probably try to show some of Mizuki's past, but I don't think I can put it in 'till later. Also Mizuki finds a house and another OC! I have a feeling this chapter might be sorta boring, but whatever. ..Sorry, it might take me long to update because I am really busy with schoolwork. But I'll update ASAP.**

Chapter 3

Mizuki P.O.V

It's been three days since I joined Fairy Tail and, I was actually enjoying it. At first, I wasn't too sure about joining, but I thought I made the right choice. Also, the Celestial Order hadn't bothered me for a while; they were probably scared of an official guild. But, I had a problem. I didn't have a place to live. For the past two years I had just been traveling around. I made money by doing part-time jobs in all the places I visited. Since I only needed enough money for myself, I managed to save up a lot for me to move into a more permanent home. For the moment, the guild had let me stay in Fairy Hills until I found the right home or decided to stay there. I yawned as I made my way to the guild from Fairy Hills. Lucy told me she would help me find a house since she found a really nice one for a cheap price. So we both promised to meet at the guild at 10:00. I walked past several stores and found myself wondering if there was a magic shop in Magnolia. I was looking for this one gate key that I really needed to find. It was actually the main reason I had been traveling. Of course, I could always ask Lucy but, I've only known her for three days.

_I'll go look for the key later. But first, I need to find a home. _As I neared the guild I spotted Lucy about to go in and called out to her.

"Lucy!" She turned to look at me and I ran the rest of the way there.

"Good morning, Mizuki." She greeted me

"Good morning. Let's go inside." She nodded and we went inside. There weren't as many people early in the morning so it felt less crowded than usual. Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charle were together sitting at a table. We sat with them.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked

Wendy pointed to the job request board where Natsu and Happy were looking intently at the jobs.

"Today, me and Mizuki are going to look for a house." Lucy announced. Erza looked at me and said

"Why don't you just continue living at Fairy Hills? The rent is only 100,000 jewels a month."

"Well Lucy found a house where she only has to pay 70,000 jewels a month which is much cheaper than the rent there."

"Well good luck finding a house- Gray, your clothes!" Gray, who originally was wearing a t-shirt and pants, now had nothing on but his boxers.

"Shit!" He shouted and got up to look for his clothes, which had mysteriously disappeared. I saw someone hiding behind a pillar. I got up to investigate and left the others so they could talk. I searched behind the pillar and found a woman I met recently called Juvia Lockser standing, clutching some clothes to her chest. She was obviously fantasizing about something but I didn't know what. She then buried her face in the clothes, blushed and squealed like a fan girl.

_Wait… A-are those Gray's clothes? And did she just smell them?_

At that moment a shiver ran up my spine and I just stood there, speechless. When I met Juvia the day before she was a nice person and all, but after seeing her like that, I was officially creeped out. Slowly, I backed away from her and seated myself next to Lucy at the table again.

"Where'd you go?" I heard Gray ask me, who had been unable to find his clothes.

"N-nowhere." Sadly, I could not erase that scene from my head and felt a little sorry for Gray.

"Mizuki, we should head out now." Lucy said standing up. I stood in agreement when Natsu came over from the request board.

"Lucy! I found a great job!" He was holding a piece of paper and handed it to Lucy. She briefly looked at it before saying

"Sorry, but today I'm helping Mizuki look for a house. Maybe next time?" He looked disappointed, but he muttered "Fine."

So we left but without being invited Natsu and Happy tagged along anyway. We walked around a nice neighborhood and saw a for rent sign in front of it. On the outside it was made of brick and had a garden filled with rows of colorful flowers. It was symmetrical and had two windows on each side. The door was placed in the middle with stone steps leading to it. It looked sort of isolated to me, but the house was homey enough. We went to the red door and lightly knocked on it. Only seconds later a pudgy old man opened the door and quickly let us in. The house had an overpowering smell of pine, like someone was spraying the scent constantly in my face. I also could smell a dash of moth balls? The smell was overwhelming and not at all pleasant like the man had probably thought it was. I gagged and tried to hide it by coughing. It seemed Natsu thought so too but didn't have the tact to ignore the smell.

"Gah! It stinks!" He brought his hands to his face and covered his nose. Lucy didn't seem too bothered by the smell, and even reprimanded Natsu

"Natsu! Don't be rude!" She whispered and elbowed him. He frowned and wrapped his scarf around his mouth and nose. From there I only breathed through my nose even if it made me sound like I had a stuffy nose.

"I'm looking for a house to rent, can I look around?" An attempt to be polite, but a scowl appeared on his face but quickly left as he composed himself as a seller. He went on as if the past two minutes had never happened and plastered a fake smile especially meant for renters.

"Great! I am Mr. Boxford. I'll give you the tour of the house." He first showed us the living room which consisted of a sofa, a coffee table, a carpet underneath it and some paintings hung on the walls. The place looked kind of empty but if I decided to rent it I could change that. Not that I would. He led us to the kitchen which had a refrigerator, stove, oven, microwave and a small glass table with a matching chair. He scurried up the stairs to show us the bedroom and the bathroom/laundry room. The bedroom was old-fashioned and the bathroom and laundry had everything you'd expect to be in them. He walked down the stairs and said

"Did you like the house?" He had a hopeful look in his eyes

"It was… nice." Honestly, I didn't like it at all. I could change the furniture and the décor, but after a while the house didn't feel right. It felt uninviting and bare. It also stank.

"Wonderful! I'll have the contract ready!"

"Wait! I never said yes yet!" He either has hearing problems or he pretended not to hear my protests. I sighed.

"Are you renting the house?" Lucy asked me

"Fuck no! How could I ever live here?"

"Good choice, I didn't want to insult you if you did choose this place."

"The rent is 200,000 jewels and here is the contract." Mr. Boxford reentered the room with a stack of paper in his hands. "What?" He looked puzzled as he glanced at the expression on my face.

"I won't live here, sorry."

"I thought you like the house! And the price is pretty low for a beautiful house."

"This is just the first place I'm visiting. And, no offense, but this house isn't that great. The value of this is more like 40,000 jewels." I waved my hand in front of my nose to indicate the stench. Regardless of my 'no offense' he still looked offended. But his face brightened as he heard another knock on the front door. He ran to the door, let a couple in and kicked us out. I started breathing through my nose again and felt thankful for fresh air. Natsu unwrapped his face and a look passed over his face and suddenly

"Aah! What time is it?"

"Why?"

"I have to go somewhere! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye!" They ran off without an explanation.

"Maybe he has a date." I didn't actually believe that, but nothing's impossible. What I said was more of a statement than a question, but Lucy answered anyway.

"Natsu? Getting a date? I doubt it, he's not the type. You've seen him." She was really against Natsu getting a date. Was she jealous?

"Maybe, you're just jealous? Would _you_ rather be on a date with him?" She blushed a deep tomato red and looked away from me.

"W-what? No! Not Natsu!" She was flustered from my questions. I laughed at her reaction and her face reddened even further.

"Do you, maybe, like him?"

"W-we should keep going, we don't have all day!" She avoided my question and started walking briskly in the direction we already came from.

"Lucy! You're going in the wrong direction." She turned almost instantly and said

"I knew that!" _I wonder if she really likes him. Or maybe she's the oblivious, clueless type who knows nothing about her own feelings. Either way ,I'm positive she likes him! _I was sure of it. I followed after her. She soon stopped in front of a newspaper stand, picked up a paper and ruffled through it. She located a page and pulled out a pair of pink glasses. _Reading glasses? _It glowed as she read. After a few seconds she took off the glasses and shoved the newspaper over to me and pointed out a short ad for a house:

House for Rent!- Nice, spacious, clean house with

1 bedroom, 1 full bathroom with hot tub and shower.

Kitchen includes cooking utilities and refrigerator

Two story house Price: 80,000 Jewels (Negotiable)

"We should check that out. The description sounds good enough for me." She paid for the paper and we left.

We made a few wrong turns and had to ask for directions several times. It took us a while, but we made it to the house.

"I think this is the right house." Lucy checked the address again. It was a dark and light gray brick house with two windows on each story. There were window boxes attached to the four windows with two rows of purple and orange carnations each. There were three stone steps leading to a soft brown door with a small rent sign from Van Duraine Realty. We stepped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps from inside the house. It stopped, probably looking through the peephole, and opened the door. We were greeted by a middle-aged woman with dark blonde hair. She looked regal, for some reason and spoke with a slight accent.

"Come in!" She held the door for us and inside I found a modern styled interior. The house also smelled fresh with the fragrant scent of lavender and vanilla. The woman shut the door and introduced herself with a friendly smile

"Welcome. I am Mrs. Van Duraine. Usually we don't rent houses, but I wanted to try something new. Anyway, are both of you looking to rent this house?"

"No, only I am. Lucy just came to help me out." Mrs. Van Duraine looked a little surprised.

"Forgive me if I'm rude, but you look rather young."

"I'm fifteen."

"Sorry for prying, but, where are your parents? I have a son and I would never leave him to fend for himself."

I stiffened at that question. I looked at her eyes which held genuine concern and decided to answer honestly. Or at least half-honestly.

"I-I don't know where they are." An awkward silence stretched between us, and Lucy looked shocked.

"Mizuki…" Lucy was worried, in the future I would tell her, just not then.

"You poor thing! I hope you find them soon." Mrs. Van Duraine's eyes then displayed pity. It was a look people often gave me when I told them about it. I really hated that look. I didn't want to be pitied; it made me feel like I couldn't take care of myself and that I needed help.

"What happened to them?" Lucy seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk about and to distract us from that topic, Lucy suggested

"This house is finely styled. Can we look around more?" That snapped Mrs. Duraine's attention back to the house.

"Sure, the kitchen and laundry room are on this level and the bathroom and bedroom are upstairs." Mrs. Van Duraine waited in the living room while Lucy and I left to look at the rest of the house.

The kitchen had dark granite countertops with an island in the center, hickory cupboards, ceramic white tiles on the floor and stainless steel appliances. We moved on to the laundry room and found a new, white washer and dryer with even some clotheslines for clothes that can't be put into the dryer. It had the same tiles as the kitchen and pale green walls. Next we checked the bathroom upstairs which had a medium sized bath tub. It also had a shower, toilet, sink and mirror. The floor tiles were light blue and the walls were white. From what I've seen, this house was the obvious choice compared to Mr. Boxford's stinking house. I walked out of the bathroom and opened a white door to the right. It was the bedroom. It had a mahogany twin sized bed with blue and light green bed sheets and pillows. Next to it was a white bedside table the same length as the bed. Behind it was a glass window framed by cedar wood. The dresser, bookshelf and closet door were all white and the desk and chair were made from cherry wood. The walls and ceiling were a soft lilac color with lilac flower wallpaper stretching around the top of the room. After viewing everything we headed back to the living room where Mrs. Van Duraine was busy doing things on her laptop. When she heard us return she closed her laptop and asked me

"How do you like the house? I hired an interior designer to decorate the house. If you rent it, it comes with everything here."

"It was magnificent. Even though it's only the second house I've seen I think I do want to live here." She smiled brightly and pulled out a few pieces of paper which I assumed to be the contract.

"Okay, the price is 50,000 jewels." Before she wrote down the price I realized that the price was lower than it should have been.

"Wait! Shouldn't it be 80,000 jewels?"

"Mizuki! You should just accept it. Why should you pay more when you don't have to?" Lucy whispered to me. Mrs. Van Duraine didn't hear the whispering and continued.

"No, that's alright. You should just worry about your parents." So that's why. Missing parents did have perks.

"Just sign here, here, here and here." I did as she told me and wrote my signature in all the spots.

"Am I done?"

"Yes. I am expecting payment in one month. I'll be leaving now." She gathered her things, gave me another pitying look and left.

"Lucky! My rent is 70,000. Oh well, since you're done I can help you carry your things here."

"That's okay Lucy, I don't have much." She shrugged and left me to sort out things.

"I have a home now. I guess I can go look for the key."

Normal P.O.V

Mrs. Van Duraine walked as fast as she could. She was going to visit her sixteen year old son. She knew she did not get to see him much due to her busy schedule and she tried to see him whenever she could. She unlocked the door and was greeted by her butler.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Van Duraine." He bowed politely.

"Yes, yes. Please show me to Charles, now. Thank you." He nodded and led her to the gardens. Her son, Charles was sitting and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Is it okay for him to be outside? It's rather warm out here." The maids attending to him answered

"He said he was feeling much better today and needed fresh air." Mrs. Van Duraine didn't quite believe it.

"That's right mother. I haven't collapsed in a while, so it is alright." With those words, she relaxed. She observed how her son had grown so much. He had grown to look more like his father. His ice blue eyes were from his father, and his dark blonde hair from herself. But he was really pale from staying inside most of the time. She looked at her watch and gasped. If she didn't leave soon she would be late. She did not get much time with Charles, but she was glad for every second she did.

"Charles I am so very sorry. I have to leave now. Take care of yourself and don't spend too much time in the sun." She turned to the maids and told them

"Please take him to his room." She kissed Charles on the head and left. He glowered as his mother left. He hated her. She didn't even care about him. She probably thought their growing real estate business was more important. He was always alone and was not allowed outside the estate except to go to school. He felt like he was being held captive sometimes. He mentally cursed his condition. Since he was young, he had heart problems and would collapse every few weeks. He hadn't got any better. Though that was the case he knew he would always have Libra. He couldn't summon him every day due to his weak body, but he took what he could. He sighed and let the maids take him to his room.

**Yeah, this chapter was a little boring, but I promise I'll make it better next chapter. I'm going to put more of Charles next chapter and the Celestial Order will be back! I don't know why but I felt like adding this:**

**Character Bio**

**Name- Mizuki Celestima**

**Birthday- March 6****th**

**Age- 15**

**Zodiac Sign- Pisces**

**Magic- Celestial Magic, other?**

**Physical Description- Cobalt blue eyes, black hair reaching her lower back, 5 ft. 4 in. weighs 90 lbs. (Unrealistic, but I read that Lucy weighs 103 lbs.) Slender build.**

**Clothing- Dark blue over the shoulder shirt with black tank top underneath. Black cargo short-shorts worn over black leggings that stop right below her knees. Wears black calf-high combat boots and has a necklace with her gate keys.**

**Guild Mark- Fairy Tail mark placed beneath right collarbone.**

**Family- ?**

**When I add new OC's I'll put their character bios. Thanks for reading! I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know it's been around a month, but, like I said I've been really busy, and I can't update as often, so sorry! But anyway, here's chapter four **

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

"Charles! Charles! Wake up!" Charles opened his eyes to the obnoxious sound of maids screaming in his ear. He stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" He couldn't fathom what was so important that they had to wake him up by shouting at him. They usually didn't bother him at 5:00 in the morning.

"Please sit up. Dr. Teren is here to announce the results of your most recent examination. He wished to visit before you were taken to school." He sat up groggily and motioned with his hand to send Dr. Teren in. The maids left his room, and a minute later a tall man with rectangular glasses stepped into his room carrying one piece of paper- most likely his results-that he held carefully and tried not to crumple. The maids entered after him and stood by the door.

"Hello Charles, how are you feeling?" Always the same question. He could care less about the results. The results were always the same; there was no point in getting his hopes up.

"I'm fine, but admittedly I am tired since I did wake up two hours early."

"Right, sorry. I'm sure you know what I'm here for. I have your results. There is good news." Charles couldn't help but perk up at those words. He was never told good news before. Dr. Teren looked at him and waited. And said nothing. _What does he want me to do? Oh, I know._

"What are the results? What's the good news?" Dr. Teren gave him a warm smile and passed him the paper.

"After all these years of hard work, it has finally been beneficial to your health."

Mizuki P.O.V

I sat up in bed wondering what time it was. I looked at the alarm clock I had bought when I went shopping with Lucy, Wendy, Charle and Erza. They dragged me around to show me more of Magnolia. The time read 12:08 PM. _That late already? Well they did take me to the guild afterwards. _For no reason in particular they decided to celebrate. Lucy and I didn't drink any alcohol, but the others took as much as they possibly could. Wendy and Charle left early. By the time everyone was passed out, it was 3:00 in the morning. I sat up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I looked around for a moment and surprisingly did not feel too hungry. I went back to my room and threw on my usual attire. I put my gate key necklace around my neck and was about to leave until I realized something felt a little strange. There was nothing wrong, but it was just, peculiar. I decided to ignore it and I snatched my wallet off of my dresser, put it in my pocket and jumped down the stairs. I walked out the door and started towards the shopping area. I would look for a magic shop. After passing a couple of houses I passed an area I recognized. It was where Mr. Boxford's house had been. _Strange. I could've sworn his house was right here. _Just then a couple passed me.

"Did you hear? There was a con wizard right in this neighborhood."

"Right. They said he used magic to create a fake house to rent out to people. And after he got paid, he left and the house disappeared."

"Yeah. I think his alias was Mr. Bordfox. I'm glad he was caught."

"Also, when the guy was showing the house to any wizards in an official guild he made sure they wouldn't want to rent it. What a coward."

The couple walked out of the range of my hearing and I stood still, temporarily shocked.

_They must be talking about Mr. Boxford. He was just a con wizard? He did act a little suspicious. What an ass. He deserves to be in prison._

I continued walking around looking for a magic shop and finally found one. It was a small shop with a yellow door. I opened the door and peeked inside. The first thing I noticed a big display case full of shiny gate keys with an old lady sitting behind it. I bent over the display case and searched over the keys- _Canis Major, Leo Minor, Equuleus, Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Pavo, Orion, Microscopium, Corona Borealis, and Fornax. She doesn't have what I'm looking for. _

"Excuse me, were you looking for something in particular? Were you looking for a specific key?" The old lady asked me.

"Yeah, but I can see you don't have it, sorry."

"Well I have more in the back. Would you like for me to take them out?" It was unlikely that she had the key I was looking for, but it was always possible.

"Yes, please." I waited for her to come out and browsed the various magic items scattered throughout the shop. The lady came back holding a box and placed them on the display case. She opened it and said

"Please take a look."

"Thank you."

_She has Corona Australis, Eridanus, Triangulum Australe, Apus, Delphinus, Vulpecula, Sculptor, and Vela. Still not what I'm looking for. But I might as well buy one. She went out of her way to show me these._

"I think I'll take Vulpecula, The Little Fox." They were meant to be kept as pets; of course they could still bite though. The symbol was red and shaped like the constellation itself. The V was symmetrical and had a horizontal line running through the middle. The old lady smiled kindly and took it out.

"That will be 12,000 Jewels." I reached into my pocket and pulled my wallet out and handed her the money. She gave me the key in a small box.

"Have a good day!"

"Thank you. You too."

I strolled through the park and headed towards the guild. I stepped past the guild doors and saw a couple of people drinking already. Among those was Cana Alberona, drinking. I turned and saw Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were all sitting at a table. I sat down on an empty seat besides Natsu and tried to catch up on whatever they were talking about.

"Yeah, the job Erza went on apparently pays really well." Gray said

Lucy sighed,

"I need to get rent money. What was the job?" *Sigh* She seemed a little disappointed she wasn't able to get that job.

"She's supposed to protect this rich man's priceless pendant and his son from harm. They were sent threatening letters about it. A dark guild was asking for money, and if they didn't receive any, they were going to take the necklace and attack his son."

"I could do that! It sounds really easy." Natsu said

"Not at all. You would fail." Gray objected

"The request said to maintain minimal damage to private property. But if you don't it would be coming out of the reward. Say, how much is she getting paid?" Lucy wondered

"She's going to get 1,000,000 Jewels." Gray answered

"That much?" Lucy's jaw dropped.

"What does he do for a job?" I was wondering myself, to be able to give out that much of a reward just to protect a pendant and a boy.

"I think he is the head of the Kurokawa konzern." Lucy looked like she recognized the name and said

"I've heard of him, he was second to the Heartfilia konzern."

"Lucy, isn't that your surname?"

"Yeah, I was the heir to the Heartfilia konzern."

"What happened? You keep using past tense when you talk about it."

"Well, my mother died when I was young and my father lost all the money and the land because I refused to go through with an arranged marriage. Now he is working in a trade guild."

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about things like family, but it must have been hard." Natsu looked puzzled at this.

"I don't get it. What do you mean you don't know much about family?"

"Lucy, remember when I told the real estate lady about my parents?" She gave a quick nod and I went on

"I told her I didn't know where my parents are. But actually I don't even know or remember my birth parents. The person who took care of me was like a father to me. We decided my birthday would be the date he found me. But he just disappeared one day." I didn't like to linger on sad things about myself so I tried to change the subject.

"Today I thought about going on a job."

Then Lucy shrieked "Gray! Your clothes!"

"A ha ha! Gray you're a pervert!" Natsu laughed and gibed at him.

"Shut up!" He shot Natsu a glare and stalked off to look for clothes.

"Um… Does he do that often?" This was the second time I've seen him strip, and I wanted to make sure that, that was normal. Or their normal, at least.

"Yeah, it's a habit he picked up after learning Ice Make magic. Anyway, since it's your first job, do you think I can come?" She sounded hopeful and a little desperate. _She must really need rent money._

"Sure, but I haven't actually chosen one yet. Can you help me choose?"

"Okay!" We went to the request board and saw Nab-as always- staring at the board. We stood next to him and looked at the options. I picked one up and read. There was a group of bandits terrorizing people who passed through a mountain path. The job was to capture the bandits and turn them in. The reward was 90,000 Jewels. It didn't sound too interesting, yet I didn't put it back. Still I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to take that job.

"Lucy, I want to take this job." She skimmed it and said

"That sounds easy enough. When should we go?"

"We should meet at the train station tomorrow morning at, around-

"I'm coming, too!" Natsu interrupted

"And me!" Happy shouted

"Fine with me. Let's meet here at 7:30 in the morning."

"Natsu! Why do you always come along!" Lucy complained

"Because we're a team. Teams are always supposed to stick together." Natsu looked at Lucy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aye!" Happy agreed

*sigh* "Fine, you can come." Lucy relented and Natsu and Happy cheered that they had won her over.

"Remember, 7:30!" I didn't want anyone to be late.

The Next Day

"Dammit! I didn't want anyone to be late but I'm twenty minutes late!" I chewed a piece of toast as fast as I could and chugged a glass of milk to wash it down. I bounded up the stairs three steps at a time and grabbed my messenger bag. I placed my key necklace around my neck and swung my bag over my head. I hurried down the stairs and ran through the door. I turned around, slammed the door close, and locked it. As I ran my keys bounced and made a tinkling sound and hit me in the face. I stuffed them in my bag and kept going I zipped past people leisurely strolling through the neighborhood and tried to run harder.

Normal P.O.V

Charles felt uncomfortable. The reason was that he was walking through the streets to get to school. The doctor told him that fresh air would help him and exercise that did not strain his heart would really do good on his heart. He should be happy, after all he wanted more freedom and that's what he got. But making him walk a mile and a half to school was unfair. He heard someone running, but could not pinpoint the location. He turned a corner and suddenly collided with an unknown object. Actually, it crashed into him. He fell to the ground and his school notes scattered across the sidewalk. He started picking them up and put them back safely in his leather bag. _What a wonderful day. _He though sarcastically.Charles mentally hit his head on a wall.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl, a blue-eyed, black haired girl kneeled down and helped him gather the fallen paper.

"Thanks." He muttered. He glanced at the girl and noticed a symbol on her chest.

"Again, I'm sorry. I was late and wasn't paying attention. I have to go now." The girl stood up and resumed running.

"Weird."

Celestial Order HQ

"26. The report." A man sitting on a chair-more like a throne, actually- said, his face masked by shadows.

"Yes. My sources have told me the girl has chosen the job. She proceeds to the location. It will be faster than what we have done so far, and the trap is simple. Everything shall go as planned." 26 briefly reported. The man sitting on the throne smiled evilly.

"Excellent. What a genius idea I had to intrude into her dreams. I don't doubt the plan will go wrong. If it does, I'll be the one to organize the plan. D can be clumsy at times. But with me leading, our dream will finally come to be true."

**Here's a list of the constellations, if you wanted to know.**

**Canis Major-Big dog**

**Leo Minor-Little Lion**

**Equuleus-Little Horse**

**Ursa Minor-Little Bear**

**Ursa Major-Big Bear**

**Pavo-The Peacock**

**Orion-The Hunter**

**Microscopium-The MIcroscope**

**Corona Borealis-Northern crown**

**Fornax-The Furnace **

_**Corona Australis-Southern Crown**_

_**Eridanus-The River**_

_**Triangulum Australe-Southern Triangle**_

_**Apus-Bird of Paradise**_

_**Delphinus-The Dolphin**_

_**Vulpecula-Little Fox**_

_**Sculptor-The Sculptor**_

_**Vela-The Sails**_

**I promise I'll update way sooner than a month. Hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I thought I would be able to update faster, but I was busier than I thought I would be. Plus, I have exams coming up and I'll probably be later than before. Sorry. As you know she is on a job and the CO are planning to ambush them. Thanks for reading! And here's chapter five!**

Chapter 5

Mizuki P.O.V

I pushed passed the doors of the train station and made my way to the train platform where I saw Lucy sitting on one of the benches holding a Canis Minor spirit. Natsu sat next to her looking impatient. Happy was sitting on his head nibbling on a fish. They saw me, stood up and walked over to me.

"Where've you been? You're thirty minutes late!" Lucy complained

"Yeah! You kept us waiting. You need to work on that." Natsu added

"You're one to talk. You arrived two minutes ago."

"Well I'm always late, so at least you know when I'm coming."

"That doesn't mean you can always come late."

"But it's too hard to get up so early." I hadn't noticed when their focus shifted from me to Natsu, but they were completely ignoring the fact that the train was slowly inching forward and getting faster at that.

"Um, guys? The train is leaving!" I told them

"Eh? Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed and stared after the the train and contemplated jumping onto it. Natsu didn't give her a choice.

"Let's run!" Natsu shouted. We ran towards the moving train and jumped on. Save Happy, who just used Aera magic and flew on.

The moment we got on Natsu collapsed, holding his stomach.

"Hey, Natsu! Are you okay?" In response to my question he made strange gurgling noises.

"Gurgh...I will …aaghh …. never get on… hurggh… another train." After putting our bags away Lucy helped me drag him to an empty seat. Natsu sat hunched over still making the sounds.

"He has extreme motion sickness, so any type of transportation gets him sick like this." Happy explained. We took our seats and Lucy sat next to Natsu while gently patting his back. The Canis Minor spirit sat beside me shaking.

"What is his name?" I asked guessing it must have been male. Lucy didn't correct me so I assumed I was right.

"I named him Plue." I glanced at Plue and thought about it.

"Surprisingly, that name fits him. Even though that name is a bit strange."

"It's not strange. It's a perfectly good name and it really does fit him."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, Natsu has some type of special Fire magic, right?"

"Yep. But it's not just regular Fire magic. He has Fire Dragon Slayer magic that he learned from a real dragon." _Natsu has Dragon Slayer magic? _I smiled a little to myself. They existed.

"Natsu is really powerful but a lot of times he can be very destructive. He always goes over the top. Gajeel Redfox has Iron Dragon Slayer magic and Wendy has Sky Dragon Slayer magic. They're all strong, but Wendy's has more to do with healing rather than offensive attacks." Lucy told more about it and then told me about all the crazy adventures they had. She told me about an evil flute thing called Lullaby, a moon-cursed island, when another guild called Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail to take her back to her father at the Heartfilia estate, and a guy that Erza knew called Jellal. Then she was in the middle of telling me how a wizard named Loke was actually Leo the Celestial Spirit.

"Interesting, that makes a lot of sense." _I wonder what that was like._

"What makes sense?" _Oh yeah, I didn't tell them yet. They wouldn't know. Why would they know?_

"It's because I-" I couldn't finish because train screeched and slowed to a stop. The conductor's voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Attention all passengers. There is a slight delay. A herd of wild Hodras are crossing the path of the train. The expected time of arrival is now 10:25. I repeat, 10:25." _It's not that important, I can tell them later._

"Is it over?" Natsu straightened himself and did not look sick at all.

"Nope, some Hodras are blocking the train."

"I'm just glad it stopped moving!" Natsu sat contentedly and gazed out the window.

"Mizuki, we're going to Fulgur Town, right? And then we go up a mountain?"

"Yeah, it says here they call them Tempestas Mountains." I read the info from a brochure.

"You mean like temper? This means the mountains have a temper and can become really mad?" *FACEPALM* that was me slapping my face due to extreme idiocy by Natsu.

"I don't wanna go anymore! The mountains could crush us!" Happy said, also confused.

"No, no. Tempestas means storm and it is different from temper." I tried explaining to them, but they were still puzzled.

"You know what? It doesn't really matter." Natsu shrugged and turned back to the window but still wore a confused expression on his face.

"Do we have to walk through any swamps or wet, dirty, muddy places?" Lucy asked, momentarily eyeing her high heeled boots.

"You're worried about your boots? Seriously? It's just mud. And no, no swamps."

"These boots are brand new, and I would prefer not to have another pair of boots ruined." We chatted about her boots, my boots, and anything related to that. The speakers clicked on. The train conductor spoke.

"The herd has passed and we will go on as planned." Natsu lay on his side and made whining noises as the train began to move again. Lucy tended to Natsu, and this time, his head rested on her lap. I stared out the window at the green fields, lakes, and small towns we passed. There was a flash of something dark but it quickly disappeared. I blinked and squinted my eyes trying to look for it. Thinking about the unidentified object I dozed off.

…..

I opened my eyes in a large, purple bed. I was swathed in violet bed sheets. _What is this place? _I scanned the room. Moonlight shone through the high-placed window, illuminating the room. The area to the left of the bed had clean white furniture. The room was huge and had a white ceiling and walls. There was a white dresser and an open, walk-in closet filled with many dresses and shoes. But the clothes items were small. Small in a way that only someone under the age of five could wear them. But that was only half of the bedroom. Across from my section of the room was a symmetrical space where the furniture was placed across from the ones on my side. But, the bed was a blue. I threw aside the comforter and jumped out of bed, expecting to land on my feet, but felt myself drop farther than I anticipated and fell on the ground with a soft *thud*.

"Ow!" I stood up and dusted myself off, discovering I was wearing a sky blue nightgown. I eyed the bed. From my perspective it was a foot taller than me. _Why do I feel so short? And why am I wearing this? _I noticed my hands were much smaller than before. I rushed to a mirror hanging next to the closet. _I'm...little?_

"Why am I three again!"My voice was high pitched, exactly like it sounded when I was three. That, no doubt, shocked me. _Wait. I remember I was on the train before, and then I fell asleep. So this is just a dream .A lucid dream I think these are called. _I stared at my reflection; I never remembered dressing like that. The only time I wore anything fancy was on my birthday when my father first found me.

"But, this is a dream. Anything could happen." I decided to explore. I first wanted to explore the house. Maybe I could find out where I was. I tiptoed to the door and reached for the knob, which was now almost too high up for me to reach. I pulled it open and found the hallway was completely dark and filled with shadows. I could only see clearly in the room. _No point going anywhere else. _I closed the door. _Maybe I should look who's in the other bed._ I made my way over to the blue bed. In it was a figure of a young boy. Like the hallway, he was also shaded in. _Maybe I should wake him up. It's not like I'll be interrupting his sleep. _Since there was two feet of unneeded bed on either side of the boy and the fact that the bed was taller than me, I climbed up and prodded the boy awake. He sat up and looked at me after rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep?" The question was brief and laconic but his voice was filled with concern.

"Who are you? Where is this place?" _If these are my own thoughts and this is in my head, he might not even have an answer. _

"Did you hit your head or something? This is our home of course." _Vague, but where is home?_

"Er, yeah, I forgot. But answer me anyways. Who are you?" Instead of answering I heard

"…Wake up. Mizuki, wake up!" I opened my eyes in the train.

"Huh? What?" Lucy, Natsu and Happy were all looking at me.

"We're here." Lucy said as I got up from my seat. I followed them out of the train and into a small train station. We spotted the Tempestas Mountains in the distance not too far away from town. We followed a road leading to them and reached the base of the mountains in about an hour.

"Hey, where's the path?" I asked, from our vantage point we could not see any way to get up.

"Wrong side?" Lucy said

"Who cares? Let's just climb up!" Natsu said as he started climbing

"Wait, wait, wait. Lucy can't climb this mountain, and I don't want to." I said while dragging Natsu down from the side of the mountain.

"What? I am perfectly strong enough. I work really hard." Lucy tried arguing

"Okay, yeah. I never said you weren't strong. Besides that, do you really want to climb all the way up?" Lucy opened and closed her mouth.

"No way up. You and Lucy can go look over there. Happy and I will look this way." They nodded in agreement and we went our separate ways.

"You paired them up on purpose, didn't you?" Happy asked, a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, returning the smile. Neither of them looked like they were too forward with things like love and such, so I gave them a little help. Besides, I was curious how they would act together in a relationship.

"Knowing them, they're probably not doing anything special." I had to agree with Happy; even if they were alone most likely nothing would happen.

"True, but it's a start. They get to spend some time together."

I resumed searching for a way up but ended up with nothing. I turned back. The mountains were too wide to walk around the whole way. I found my way back to where we started and sat down against a tree. Happy sat on a small rock. Before long, Natsu and Lucy returned. I snickered when I looked up.

"Don't laugh!" Lucy shouted. They were soaked to the bone in water and mud, and leaves and twigs were loosely stuck in their hair. I tried to stifle my laughter by covering my mouth but fell on my side. It was too funny, they looked ridiculous. _All they had to do was walk around._ _How did they complicate that!_

"How did that happen? Ha, ha…ha!" When my laughter dissolved Lucy explained.

"We looked for a path, but Natsu decided to try climbing again. He found a small bird nest with eggs and at that moment the mother bird swooped down and pecked him relentlessly until he tumbled down, crashing into tree branches along the way. He bumped into me, and sadly there was a little hill. At the bottom was a muddy pond. In short it was Natsu's fault we fell and ruined my boots." That gave me an idea. You can't see the nest when you're looking from below, but when you're close or have a view from above, you can see it.

"Happy, could you fly up and look from above for a trail? I figure that maybe some of it might have eroded so we couldn't see it." Happy flew up and came back down.

"There is a trail!" Happy happily told us.

"But how are we getting up? Happy can't carry all of us." I took out my gate keys.

"Happy can carry Natsu and, me and you can ride on Aquila, you know, since he's an eagle." Happy took to the sky again carrying Natsu.

"Gate of the Lightning Eagle, I open thee. Aquila!" I recited the enchantment. Aquila appeared and faced towards me.

"He's rather over-sized for an eagle." Lucy said. He was about the size of a full grown horse, but bigger.

"It's been awhile Aquila." He puffed up his sienna brown feathers and shook his tail. He gave a small squawk. I placed my hand on his back and smoothed down his feathers.

"This is my friend Lucy. Could you take us up to where the blue cat and pink haired guy is?" He looked at Lucy, and observed, mentally weighing her to see if he could carry her and me. After Aquila was done he bent his neck and leaned forward a bit. I jumped on and said

"Lucy, he said he could carry you, so let's go." Lucy sat on his back, but she was turned sideways because she was wearing a skirt. Aquila flapped his wings, once, twice and took flight. The wind felt incredible blowing through my hair, but Lucy scream-laughed in terror and enjoyment. He flew fast towards Natsu and Happy but slowly descended to the ground. The flight was short but it never failed to amaze me every time. I got off after Lucy and saw Natsu and Happy stare at Aquila in awe.

"It's my turn!" Natsu announced and started towards Aquila but he disappeared before he could climb on.

"You can try later. I'm guessing the next thing we do is look for bandits." I looked around, no bandits.

"Keep walking and cover your guild mark, if they know we're from Fairy Tail, they might not attack." Lucy told us what to do. We kept walking and didn't have any luck in our search. The sun had set and it soon became evening. Lucy was now riding inside Horologium, due to her being tired from walking.

"Me and Natsu have to walk. Why don't you? Doing that also wastes magic."

"'I'm tired. How can you still stand?' She said." Horologium spoke for her.

"Whatever, we can rest here." I suggested it more for Lucy than for me. We were about to stop when Natsu spoke.

"I smell something burning." Natsu said, and pointed towards an area thick with trees. Dark, gray smoke spiraled out.

"Finally! Something interesting happens." I was more than a little bored, and I was tired of waiting.

"It's time for me to go. Excuse me." Horologium's time limit expired.

"Kyaa!" Lucy fell when he vanished. Natsu and I raced towards the smoke with Happy flying with us and shouted behind us

"Hurry up!" Lucy groaned and started running after us. I spotted a flickering orange glow. The rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins. Guild wizards had exciting and dangerous lives. Close to the fire, Natsu's hands were blazing. He jump forward and landed in the middle of the fire only to find no one there.

"Looks like they left." Natsu sat down in frustration and ate some fire. I watched in curiosity as he stuffed the fire into his mouth. I wondered what it felt and tasted like to eat fire. Lucy caught up with us, breathing heavily.

"What happened? They're not here?"

"Guess."

"'Kay, they're not here. Now what?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to do. We stood in silence for a few minutes, save for Natsu, who noisily slurped up the flames. The fire was all eaten up and we then, stood in darkness. The stars were visible without the light pollution of any major cities. They had barely enough light for us to see, but we could see.

"Natsu, lead the way back." He looked up at Lucy with a reluctant expression.

"Don't tell me, you're lost." He smiled sheepishly. She eyeballed me.

"Do you know how to get back, Mizuki?"

"Yeah… I sorta just ran after Natsu, so… no." She sighed and leaned against a tree trunk.

"I will look for a way back." I offered. Natsu stood up.

"Me too." Lucy bent over to pick up Happy. He had silently fallen asleep after we learned of the absence of bandits. She cradled him in her arms and walked past us. We followed. She led us through parts she thought were less muddy and had fewer trees so we wouldn't trip in the dark. We came across a cleared out area. The ground was black, from what I could tell. The existence of plant and animal life in that field was none. Not even weeds grew there.

"Hey, there's a sign on the ground, but some of it has been burned." Natsu lifted it and looked closer. It read

DA_GER

LI_NI_ _IELD

"This probably says 'DANGER, SOMETHING FIELD'." The first and last words were easy to guess but the middle word was unknown.

"Well, let's find out what's dangerous!" Natsu bounded to the middle and waited. I tried it too. Lucy took a tentative step after us which were quickly followed by faster, quicker footsteps.

"Aah. This is so dangerous. I am scared for my life." I said sarcastically. Something icy and wet fell on my forehead. I lifted my face and felt more fall. Raging storm clouds floated over us.

"Looks like rain." I commented. The hair on my arms stood on end. The chilling rain pelted the black soil. Swirling winds controlled the thick sheets of sleeting rain. Thunder roared above us. Fierce lightning split the sky. It surprised Happy and he jumped out of Lucy's arms.

"Let's get outta here!" We stumbled in the storm as the gales of wind pummeled us. Lightning struck the ground close to us. I searched for the others and saw they were all okay. Except Natsu who suddenly toppled over.

"Natsu!" Lucy narrowly avoided a lightning bolt as another hit the ground. More bombarded the area. We tried to leave to the cover of the trees but lightning hammered the ground everywhere. Lucy fell next. Lightning hit the ground so close I could smell the metallic ozone smell. The hairs on my arm were singed. Happy coiled his tail around Lucy's waist and flew weaving as best he could around the lightning.

"HAPPY! STOP FLYING!" I had to scream over the noise for him to hear me and he stopped, but his eyes shut and he plummeted to the now soggy ground taking Lucy down. My head felt woozy. I watched them fall. My movements felt slow and sluggish. My legs felt like lead and I tried to coordinate them but I tripped forward. I couldn't move. My eyelids shut out of their own accord. An all too familiar sensation spread over my mind. I slipped in and out of consciousness. Then, my mind was blank.

Normal P.O.V

"We should get them before they're killed." A young man in a black cloak watched the Fairy Tail wizards with amusement hiding in a copse of dense trees.

"Then get started D, we're not here to waste time." His companion, a lady wearing an olive colored cloak said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, yes. You're way too serious." D pulled back his hood to reveal red hair tied back in a short ponytail. He lifted his arms and cast them towards the scrambling wizards. One by one they fainted.

"That took longer than necessary." The woman said

"Whatever. Stop the storm now, you might kill the girl." D walked closer the field. The lady took off her left leather glove and snapped her fingers. The storm dispersed. She walked to where the wizards lay and bent over. She touched her fingers to each wrist.

"All alive."

"See E? Not dead." D picked up Mizuki and draped her over his shoulder. Next he took Happy by the scruff. E grabbed Natsu's waist band and held him by her left hip. With her free hand she grabbed the key necklace that had fallen off unknowingly during the storm and stuffed it in her inside pocket. She slung Lucy over her shoulder the way D had done with Mizuki.

"Shall we return to headquarters, D?" He gave a curt nod.

"Well let's go."

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. Also, I can update faster now that it's summer break. Except for the next week because I'm going to Orlando. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally updated. But, I have to admit, I am bad at deadlines. I try to make myself write chapters so I can meet the two week limit, though I am a procrastinator. I apologize in advance for the delays that will probably happen after this chapter is finished. I do have other reasons for the delay, but I can't tell you. Right after this chapter is finished I will start the next to get a head start. Thanks for reading. If anyone still is reading.**

Chapter 6

Mizuki P.O.V

When I awoke my head was pounding, almost like someone had hit me with a rock. My eyes hurt when I tried to open them so I squeezed them back shut. My muscles felt sore and tense. I was lying on a hard, cold surface. Probably stone. Moments later the pain subsided. There was no visible light source and I squinted trying to make out any shapes and forms. I pushed myself up with my arms but soon discovered I was restrained by metal chains. There were two metal bands around my wrists. _? Where the hell am I? And why do I always need to ask that question? Anyway, I need to figure out what's going on here. Perhaps this has something to do with the Celestial Order. _To stay calm I took in a deep breath and was about to breathe out when I started coughing lightly. I stopped and cleared my throat. There was a bit too much dust in the air. I tried to look for any clues to show where I was. Looking around blindly was not helping. I closed my eyes and focused on anything I could hear. I heard someone breathing softly across from me. Their breaths were not rhythmic but instead were out of sync. Then I realized there were three others with me and not just one.

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Get up!" I whispered as loud as I could. All I got in response was the quiet, blithe snores of Natsu. I tried again and Natsu woke up.

"Hey, where did the llama go?"

"What?" I silently pondered about what goes on in his brain. He was obviously dreaming, but what about?

"Natsu. What happened in your dream?" I knew it wasn't the time to ask but I really wanted to know.

"Oh. It was a dream? There was a llama wearing an apron. It was tap dancing."

"Um… Great?" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Right, I think we got captured. And don't bother getting up, they chained us." I could hear Natsu pulling at the chains but to no avail.

"HEY! LET US OUT!" Natsu started shouting.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed at Natsu

"We need to plan things out first and find out what's going on." Lucy and Happy were surprisingly still sleeping even though Natsu had been loud.

"Check if you can use magic." I waited to see the flicker of flames spring up from Natsu. They didn't.

"It's not working!" Natsu sounded a bit angry. Who wouldn't be? I thought of ways how to break the chains but nothing that would work came to mind. I felt for my keys but couldn't find them. _Where are they?! Whoever did this probably took them! Or I dropped them. _All we could do was wait for something to happen.

"Looks like we have to wait." I said to Natsu. I heard him groan and say

"When I get out I'm gonna beat whoever put us in here!"

"Of course." Natsu would. I knew that from hearing about what he's accomplished so far. He's supposed to be an amazing fighter and is also known as Salamander. I wondered if I should have woken up Lucy but let her rest instead. I looked down and started thinking about Fairy Tail, Celestial Spirits, and other various things. After a while of saying nothing I was completely bored. So I asked Natsu some Dragon Slayer related questions.

"Natsu, you were raised by a fire dragon, right?"

"Yeah, Igneel taught me everything I know." At that moment I knew Natsu was thinking of the times he spent with Igneel. Learning to read, write, and to fight.

"What happened to him?" Immediately after I wondered if it was something okay to ask. Natsu answered though.

"He disappeared. One day he was just, gone." Surprised, I looked up after he said that. _Disappeared. Igneel also… _I tried to look at Natsu, to guess what he thought but I could not see.

"But I'll find him. Someday I'll be able to meet Igneel again!" He sounded so confident, like he knew he would. I wished I had that confidence.

"You are fond of Igneel." He must have been a father figure for Natsu. No, not just a figure but his actual father. Being a father to a person has nothing to do with blood and DNA. That's what I believed.

"When did he disappear? I heard there was something interesting about the date." When I had drilled Lucy earlier with questions she had told me the dates were the same.

"Wendy and Gajeel said Metalicana and Grandine left on the same date. It was July 7, X777." _It's all the same dates. That means there must have been something major for all dragons to leave on that day._

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"It's because I have a never-ending need for new knowledge and information. In short, I am a curious person. I also need to find a way to pass the time." There had been one other who had asked me that. I couldn't help but look back on those memories with a warm smile.

"You ask too many questions."

"I suppose. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you grew up with your real human family?" I imagined a life without Celestial magic but it would never work out in the end.

"Not really." I had no questions left to ask so I began thinking. _This predicament was probably caused by the Celestial Order. So it would be better to just say it. Besides, my reasoning was wrong and they were involved even though I didn't tell them. I guess I'll tell him. It's not a big secret anyway._

"Natsu, I'm going to tell you something I kept a secret. To me, it's not really anything big. But I thought if I didn't tell you guys nothing like this would have happened."

"What's going on?" Lucy had awoken. It would have been easier for me to tell them one at a time but she was already awake.

"I've been keeping something from you. Like I said before, it's not a huge secret but I still didn't tell you. And I should've told you since you guys are my friends. " Then I realized she had no idea what was going on.

"We've been captured, we can't use magic, and do you have your keys?"

"By who?!"

"I might have an idea but I'm not sure yet. Do you have your keys?"

"No, they're gone!" Lucy groaned

"What's Aquarius going to do to me?!" I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for her. It was true. Aquarius didn't like Lucy all that much.

"So continuing on what I was saying, I-" I was interrupted by a loud grinding noise coming from above me. I recognized it to be a metal door and light filtered in through the opening in the ceiling. The light revealed stone walls and, unexpectedly, what seemed like a normal bedroom. It had a bed with white sheets and a table. There was a ladder leading to the opening. No windows though. We were sitting next to the foot of the bed.

"Ah. You're awake" A youngish man appeared in the opening. I scoffed in annoyance. Natsu looked up.

"Let us out already!" Natsu looked ready for a fight but I didn't care.

"Goddammit! Why am I always interrupted when I'm trying to talk?" I glared at the man.

"Well sorry. Excuse me if I can't hear you talking through a metal door." He ran his hand through his dark red hair and said

"Fine, if you want some privacy I'll leave." He left and it was dark again. I kept staring at where the door opened. I did not expect him to do that. _I have time to wonder about it later._

"Why'd you do that?" Natsu asked

"Because I was trying to tell you guys something important."

"We should get out first and talk later." Lucy suggested

"No, I have to tell you guys first!" I knew I was being stubborn but I needed to just say it already. The metal door opened again and the same guy was there.

"Times up!" He jumped down and walked towards me.

"Hey! You didn't give me enough time!" I said angrily. He shrugged his shoulders and said simply

"Too bad." He pulled out a small key and took the cuffs off my wrists. I looked up at him in confusion. He noticed and chuckled.

"You can't use magic because it's disabled. I don't have to worry about you escaping." I could tell he was an easy-going and almost carefree guy, but, he wasn't acting like he was ready to hurt anybody. Or it could have been a trick. _I could turn this around and trick him. _I stood up next to him and stretched.

"Your obviously here to bring me somewhere, so where to?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now, up the ladder." He was behind me now prodding me forward.

"Where are you taking her? Bring us too!" Natsu tried to get up again but again could not break the chains. The red haired man replied

"No can do. I was ordered to bring her up and her only. But I'm sure later you'll be of use." He gave a small laugh and waited for me to go. I turned my gaze on Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer." Their eyes widened and I turned my back on them. I lifted my leg in front of me and swung it back, hard. I looked behind me to see the man doubled over in pain. I smirked. I had kicked him where a man should never be kicked. I rushed over trying to find where he hid the keys when he said

"Stop." I froze. I kept telling myself to move but it didn't work. He stood up and straightened himself out.

"Pretty smart. But not enough. My magic has to do with the brain. I can control your movement s and tell your body what to do. For example, knocking you out." He looked at Natsu and with a flick of his wrist Natsu was out like a light. He did the same thing to Lucy. His gaze met mine and I could see in his eyes an uncaring, cold and merciless person. His eyes narrowed and I felt a tingle down my spine until it became a horrible pain. It spread through my body like wildfire. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I felt like I was choking. I felt like I was burning. Then he let me go. I gasped for air and slumped down.

"See what I can do? I suggest you don't do that again." He motioned to the ladder. I picked myself up, still traumatized from that pain he made me feel. I reached for a ladder rung and stepped up. I climbed up and found myself in yet another bedroom. This time there was a window and a regular door. The man climbed up after me and opened the door. He led me past several more doorways and finally to a large wooden door. It was partially open and I noticed there were a few people having a discussion inside. He pushed it open and stepped inside. I had no choice but to follow him through. I gulped and went inside the room.

Normal P.O.V

Charles had finally made it to Magnolia Academy. He wasn't exhausted but the walk was troublesome. He went inside the enormous school building. He had been there a few times before but not enough for him to know the layout of the school. Inside was what one would call fancy and sophisticated. The floor to ceiling windows were half covered by royal blue silk curtains. There were two staircases on opposite sides leading to the second floor. Behind those were the hallways leading to the first floor classrooms. The floor was carpeted in light blue. It was all finished with the rich students who attended school there. It started and ended in rich. He remembered his class was on the second floor. Class 2B. Charles made his way past some students who kept giving him curious glances. He ascended the stairs. He passed room 2A and found 2B. He held the doorknob, hesitating, and pushed it open. Inside the other students who were all chatting and talking stopped midsentence and gave him the same curious looks. One got up from his seat and held out his hand.

"You're new here right? I'm Alexander. Alex for short." Charles didn't take his hand and just looked at it. The boy took it back awkwardly but waited for Charles response.

"I'm Charles." He nodded to Alexander and sat at the seat he had occupied for only eight days before and set his things down. Alexander sat back down and continued his earlier conversation. Some of the students had started whispering and kept looking at him. Charles sighed. He wished his parents could have just hired a private tutor. The next minute a man in a suit walked in and stood at the front of the classroom. The students hurried to their original seats and became quiet. The teacher began speaking.

"Today we'll-" He stopped short when he saw Charles. He went towards him and began speaking to him in a low voice.

"You must be Charles Van Duraine. Your parents have notified the school of your presence. We welcome you back. But unfortunately you have missed too many days of school. So you will have to report to room 2A as a freshman. Here, I'll write you a note." Charles gathered his belongings and took the note the teacher had written him. He left the classroom, closing the door behind him. He went to room 2A and pushed open the door. Charles knew it was going to be a long day. Inside the students didn't look at him. They ignored him. Save one boy whose eyes flicked up to look at him. He had brownish-blackish hair and bright green eyes. Many students surrounded him and seemed to be having fun. His eyes remained on Charles who stood at the door. He got up out of his seat leaving the others to their own devices. He introduced himself much like Alexander but with cheeriness and no handshake.

"Hey, I'm Hiroki. Nice to meet'cha." He said with a grin. Charles looked at him without expression.

"Charles." He moved past Hiroki and walked to the front of the room. He realized the teacher was not present and wondered if the other teacher was just early. Hiroki, unshaken by Charles coldness approached him once again and explained.

"The teacher's always at least ten minutes late. She's already been here two years though." Charles didn't respond. Despite that Hiroki didn't leave.

"Why're you so quiet? Are you shy?" He asked teasingly

"No. I just prefer solitude over companionship." Hiroki's face fell.

"But don't you get lonely?" Charles shook his head. In walked a young teacher. She saw Hiroki and Charles waiting by the front where her desk was and went to them. To Hiroki she said

"You showed up today. Make sure not to fall asleep again."

"What are you talking about?" Hiroki said, clearly feigning innocence. A voice in the back of the room said

"There's no point in telling him not to fall asleep. You know he will." Several others agreed and Hiroki just grinned.

"Yeah, probably."

"Don't! Now go back to your seat." She said and pointed to an empty seat and table near the front. She spoke to Charles.

"What do you need?" He handed her the note. She took it and read it. Her face brightened up. In a louder voice she introduced him to the class.

"This is Charles Van Duraine. He should be in second year but he was moved to first. I cannot tell you the reason. However if you would like to know, ask Charles himself. I am Ms. Yuu. You sit over there." She motioned to a desk in the back next a black haired boy reading a book. He sat where she told him to and waited for the lesson to begin.

**Thanks again for reading. I bet you weren't expecting her secret to be so… normal. I guess that's how I would describe it but yeah. I did exaggerate her secret a bit too much. Here's a character bio for Charles. Even though I'm almost 100% sure none of you care whether or not I do this. **

**Name-Charles Van Duraine**

**Birthday- September 26th**

**Age- 16**

**Zodiac Sign- Libra **

**Magic- Celestial Spirit Magic**

**Physical Description- Eyes resemble ice; it actually looks greyer than blue, blonde hair, 5 ft. 6 in. Weighs 96 lbs. He looks pale and thin. (He doesn't go out much)**

**Personality- Doesn't care if he makes friends or not, no one usually bothers him anyway. Most of the time cynical and hates when people pity him. Occasionally makes sarcastic comments.**

**Clothing- Usually wears sweaters, button-downs and slacks. His school uniform consists of a pair of beige slacks, a white button-down shirt, an emerald green tie and a navy blue blazer with a white magnolia design placed on the left representing Magnolia Academy.**

**Family- Mr. and Mrs. Van Duraine**

**Guild Mark- None**

**I think that covers most of it. I should probably add a personality section. I'll go back and do that… Ok I did. Oh, and please tell me if there's something I need to fix. Give me tips or advice on how to make this fanfic better. Thanks. Well bye! **


End file.
